<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>airglow by soulcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490193">airglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase'>soulcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's there - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fireworks, I Tried, It's slightly poetic and kind of has no real plot but, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reflection, hinata isn't really a character, i don't know what this is, i use the sun as a hinata metaphor what else is new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcase/pseuds/soulcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a solemn kageyama observes fireworks on new year's eve and thinks. / an attempt at a drabble with five acts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>airglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy new year! </p><p>drabble somewhat inspired by this translation of an arabic poem: they asked, “do you love her to death?” i said, “speak of her over my grave and watch how she brings me back to life.” - mahmoud darwish ; interpret my interpretation as you will :)</p><p>enjoy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i.</strong>
</p><p>This year hadn’t been kind to Kageyama Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ii.</strong>
</p><p>He sits alone on a bench in a park. Around him, cacophonies of whistling, cracking, and screeching only made bearable by the dizzying display of colors overhead. Humankind’s attempts to bring the stars an arm’s distance away. A cataclysm that begins to die as it’s lit. The aftermath of chaos slowly being absorbed by a black sky. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iii.</strong>
</p><p>He marvels at the replicas of such astronomical phenomena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iv.</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama Tobio smiles because he alone knows the beauty of basking in the vicious lashes and tangles of scorching light fighting to survive against the adversary of time. He will never see it burn out in his lifetime. He sees it even now—blazing everywhere—when the surrounding neighborhoods give in to sleep, and the fireworks cease to disturb the renewed stillness of night around him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p><p>He stands and walks to meet the sun wherever it lies over the horizon. It's a new year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not really "acts" but anyway...</p><p>ahh it was so hard tagging this because i'm not really sure what this is. i am trying to write daily (a new year's resolution of sorts), and this is day one's outcome. i've never written a drabble before, so this was fun!</p><p>i hope you enjoyed it!!! </p><p>read my other works + follow me on my new twitter acc: @sou1case :) i don't have any followers yet, but i'd love to interact w other fic writers or hq fans in general! </p><p>comments + kudos are appreciated. much love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>